People with asthma are advised to use inhaled beta adrenergic receptor agonists, like albuterol, for the treatment of episodic bronchospasm. For some, this may be the only form of asthma therapy. Recent evidence in the literature suggests that people with different beta-adrenergic receptor genotypes may respond differently to albuterol. They may experience an adverse asthma outcome such as reduced peak flow rate while taking regularly scheduled albuterol. Retrospective analysis of previous Asthma Clinical Research Network studies indicates this as well. This suggests that people with a certain genotype at the beta adrenergic receptor may respond in an adverse fashion to inhaled beta adrenergic agonists while others may not. If this preliminary observation is verifiable, the prescription of inhaled beta adrenergic agonists could be stratified by genotype at the beta adrenergic receptor. This study is meant to prospectively determine the relationship between beta-adrenergic genotypes and albuterol.